Innocent Filth
by Blizzaga Saga
Summary: (MaLink request fic) Link is romantic but secretive. Malon is worried and insecure. Zelda's role is unclear.
1. Chapter 1

"You haven't been very energetic lately," said Malon. Predictably, Link smiled to ease her concern.

"I'm fine."

She sighed happily as he pulled her against his hard body, but couldn't help noticing as her arms circled him that he seemed thin. "Are you sure?"

She didn't need to explain that her mother had thought she was fine too, right before she died. They had long since passed the stage in their relationship when they divulged such details.

"I'm just tired. I'll feel better tomorrow. We're too young to worry about these kinds of things."

"No we aren't!" she snapped, pulling away from him. "I'm always going to worry about you, Link. I worry enough when someone hires you to fight, but you could barely load the wagon this morning. If you tried to fight monsters now..."

She knew from his piercing blue eyes that he could tell this wasn't all that bothered her, but fortunately he did not change the subject. "You're right. I promise to see a doctor before my next job."

Just like that, her anger dissipated. She never could stay mad at him for long. "Thank you."

They went back to work. Work never ended on a ranch, but Malon didn't mind. She enjoyed caring for animals and running with the horses, and she got to do it with the people she loved. But now that she was a teenager, she knew that love was not always happy or easy.

"Will Zelda be waiting for you in the market as usual?" she asked with a smirk, only half-joking. "I'm afraid she's going to take you away from me one day."

Link turned from the horses' reins to look at her; they had traveled this path so many times that they hardly needed to steer the carriage they sat in. She saw that he was trying to determine the cause of her distress, but his guess was incorrect.

"Malon..._you_ are the woman of my dreams," he said with absolute certainty, biceps tensing beneath his green sleeves as he grabbed her shoulders. He did not dress immodestly, so how did he always make her want to touch him? "I want to be with you, regardless of what anyone else's feelings are."

Link had made his feelings and intentions clear many times, and though he did not live with her, Talon, and Ingo, he made his dedication clear also by working as a swordsman for hire to support them. Her love for him was real as well, so why couldn't she act on it?

"And Zelda doesn't like me. We're close because we went through something together when we were kids. I'd tell you about it, but it's her secret too." Malon looked down at her lap, wishing he wouldn't keep trying to figure out her fear, but the next moment he lifted her chin with a scarred hand so he could search her eyes. "You're so beautiful...have I told you that lately?"

Despite her worry, Malon blushed. Many people called her that, mostly men, but she still enjoyed hearing it from Link. He always complimented her when she wore her purple skirt, so she had chosen to wear it today along with a thin shirt which followed the contour of her ample bosom; yet his eyes, deep as his devotion, fell on her rather than on her clothes, and she could not help falling into him in turn as he demanded her attention.

"I love you," she breathed, suddenly aware of his closeness and wanting to fall even more deeply. Instead of responding verbally, he brought his mouth to hers, and she intertwined their fingers as she returned the kiss. His free hand ran through her waist-length red hair before resting on the small of her back, which she used as an excuse to press their lips together more firmly.

They turned away from the horses, and he devoured her. Link's most remarkable attribute was his ability to assume opposite roles. Mostly he was kind, gentle, and caring, but sometimes he was passionate, fierce, and protective. Malon embraced both parts of him, eliminating the space between them.

Placing a hand on his chest, she grabbed a fistful of his tunic and wished that he was not wearing it, but the familiar fears rapidly ensnared her. Every time they did this, she wanted him more than ever, yet every time she held back. Link's expression always revealed his hurt, confusion, and occasional frustration at this, but he would never make her do anything she didn't want to do. Malon knew this and loved him for it.

She only wished she could _make_ love to him for it.

She pulled away, and they focused on directing the horses once more. A silent _I'm sorry_ from her. A silent _Don't be_ from him. He kissed her hand as he often did to express his affection without making her uncomfortable, and her shirt tightened around her bust and pounding heart. She and Link had needs, and she feared that the unclear boundaries of their relationship would eventually push him away.

More than that, however, she feared he would reject her if they _did_ go further. Despite a lifetime of hardship, she still clung to fairy tales of heroes and unbreakable love and happily ever after. A woman was supposed to have a certain virtue to offer her lover during their first time...a virtue she wasn't sure she had.

They set up at their usual stand in Castle Town, and Link panted beneath the milk crates he unloaded.

"Don't," she ordered sternly, hands on her hips to signal that she meant it. "Let me do it. You need rest."

His blonde hair and bright green tunic made his skin look pale and sickly, and he reluctantly conceded. "All right. I'm going to the doctor."

She watched him leave with a longing she could not define. Images of a pale, sick woman—her first and only memory of her mother—passed before her mind's eye, and she decided that he was providing too much for her family. Keeping the ranch in business meant nothing if Link didn't have enough leftover money to take care of himself. With that in mind, she unloaded the rest of the heavy crates with practiced ease.

Whenever she was distracted with lifting something, though, she felt eyes on her. The market was always busy enough when she visited that people felt safe peeking at her figure, but she did not care; only one man's opinion mattered to her, so she paid no attention to the boys who stared at the tight white blouse and long purple skirt she wore for Link.

"Greetings, Miss Malon," a lyrical voice greeted after she sold the last bottle of milk, and the redhead turned to its source in surprise.

"Princess! Um, hello." Malon's smile quickly grew fake. Zelda had never wronged her, so why was it so hard to be nice to her?

The beautiful blonde's smile seemed genuine, though. "By any chance, did Sir Link come to town with you today?"

"Yes. He went to see a doctor."

Zelda's delicate gloved hand went to her chest. "Oh. He did seem unhealthy when last we spoke. Has his condition worsened?" Malon explained his recent weakness, and once both women expressed worry for their mutual friend, they fell into silence. The crowd which stared at Malon grew larger as people speculated what the princess of Hyrule wanted with a common ranch girl, but the young women ignored the whispers.

"I know why you keep me at arm's length, Miss Malon," she said softly so no one else could hear. "Your suspicions are not wrong. I do harbor a special affection for Sir Link." Malon's shock at the blunt confession quickly transformed into a warning glare. "However, I know that he is in love with you, and I would never interfere with his happiness."

"Yet you and he are close," Malon countered. She already knew Link's love was hers, but she could not help being territorial around the woman who regarded Link as highly as Malon did, who addressed him as one would address a knight despite his status as a mere mercenary.

Apparently sensing that she was demanding answers at last after years of tiptoeing around her, Zelda politely obliged. "We met around the time he met you." Malon nodded, remembering how Link had spoken of needing to see the princess the day he met Malon, the day he found Talon asleep outside the castle. "Sir Link has always been willing to help others, and I asked for his help. In my naiveté, I involved him in something bigger than both of us, and we had to kill many monsters to return order to the chaos I created."

It was Malon's turn to put a hand to her heart. "But you were only children then. Are you saying that even back then he was a mercenary?" Her eyes narrowed as his occupation suddenly made sense. "Are you saying that you're the reason he lives this way, the reason he thinks fighting is all he can do?"

Zelda responded with infuriating dignity. "I understand your anger. It is not misplaced."

"You _understand_?" Malon spat. "Do you _understand_ that he has to risk his life just to feed himself?" She was quite aware that she was raising her voice to the princess of Hyrule, but she didn't care. Years of sadness and anger at what Link did to support them poured from her lips. "Have you ever worried that next time he leaves he might not come back alive? Have you ever had to _sew _his_ skin_ back together?!"

Zelda Harkinean stood regally, unaffected and unemotional in the face of the one yelling at her. Every part of her was cultivated beauty, from the unflappable demeanor; to the unblemished skin and golden hair which made Malon look dirty by comparison; to the dainty shoes which contrasted so greatly with Malon's ugly practical boots that she attracted those who had not already flocked to hear the redhead's tirade. Malon saw this, and her jealousy flared more brightly. Link and Zelda had the same depth in their eyes, like they had seen more than anyone else, and Malon feared she did not stand a chance against the bond a hero and his princess shared.

"Despite what you may think of me, I want nothing but happiness for him," said Zelda. "But perhaps we should continue this conversation in private."

When Zelda stepped toward the crowd, it parted for them, and without needing orders, a set of guards stood before the Lon Lon carriage to protect it while its owner was away. Malon silently fumed at how much authority the woman leading her held over everyone, including Link, before their conversation caught up to her. She'd yelled at one of Link's closest friends. She'd yelled at the princess of Hyrule. People had been hanged for lesser crimes, and as they left the crowd she tried to calm her rage. She wondered if Zelda led her away to give her a chance to collect herself rather than to give them privacy.

She expected the elegant princess to lead her somewhere cleaner than the market district, but as the number of people in the roads they passed decreased, so did the level of care which went toward maintaining the surrounding houses. Malon had never ventured far beyond the well-guarded center district where she conducted business, and she found herself desiring safety over privacy. Could one of the guards not have gone with them?

"This doesn't look like somewhere we should be going," she said nervously, but Zelda continued walking toward a small unmarked structure.

"This building was made for clandestine meetings. Do not let the dirty exterior fool you."

Surprisingly, lush red carpet and an opulent bed greeted them when they opened the door, but the room was so small that Malon wondered what meetings could possibly take place here. A door closed off what was likely the only other room, and as proof of her ownership, Zelda produced a key which opened the padlock sealing it.

When they stepped through, however, the luxury vanished. Despite Zelda's words, the interior was even dirtier than the outside, and before Malon could question her, the sound of the door slamming shut alerted her to the fact that she was the only one in the room.

"Princess?" Malon pushed the door, but it had been locked again from the other side. "Zelda?" A fist-sized hole in the wall she had not noticed before allowed her to peer into the red room when she bent down to waist level, and she saw a sliver of light from the outside world just before that door closed too.

Had someone kidnapped Zelda? No, they had been alone only moments ago. The princess of Hyrule had imprisoned her.

"Let me out!" she shouted, rage fueling her strength as she rammed her shoulder into the sealed exit.

It didn't budge. Looking around for another way to leave, she saw the key from before. Zelda must have dropped it, but that did no good since the lock was on the other side of the door. Aside from that, only a small drain in the center of the room stood out. It was probably there to allow for easier cleaning, but judging by the filth on the floor, no one had used it in a long time.

Malon lifted her favorite skirt enough that it couldn't make contact with the ground, and a horrid, old, unfamiliar stench assaulted her, emanating from small white stains on the walls. Zelda's mention of "clandestine meetings" came back to her. She abruptly had an idea about what this place was for, and she feared what would happen if any man other than Link found her. Though she had not minded others staring at her at the marketplace, presently she wished that her blouse didn't hug her breasts quite so much.

Yelling could attract a villain rather than a savior, and she felt too vulnerable to risk that. Standing still to avoid touching any discolored spots, she ignored her growing nausea and whispered to the one person she trusted not to take advantage of her in this situation.

"Link, please find me...hurry..."

* * *

_Blizzaga Saga_: Don't worry, I won't let anything horrible happen to Malon; Zelda's actions are not what they seem to be, and Malon's "lost virtue" is not what you think it is, either.

This fic is for a request that I must entertain because of a lost bet. (It turns out that people CAN read my poker face. XD) I'd tell you what that request is, but it would spoil the ending. :P This chapter is the breath before the perverted plunge, and I doubt you can predict what's coming. Happy 2013, everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

A dizzy spell made Link drop the precious item in his hands, but he fell and caught it before it could hit the filthy path he walked. Nearly delirious from hunger, he righted himself and beamed at the realization that he could finally stop living like this. He could finally eat well again and move back into Castle Town's cleaner district.

"Greetings, Sir Link."

Even in his groggy state, Link turned quickly and gripped the hilt of his sword. He did not relax when he recognized the speaker. Was he hallucinating?

"Princess? You shouldn't be in this part of the city. Only criminals and people like me come here."

Princess Zelda laughed daintily into her silk-gloved hand, a rare exception to the regal stoicism she showed the rest of the world.

"There is hardly a safer place for me than by your side, and Impa is watching from afar. Besides, the impoverished parts of town have become much safer since you took up residence here."

Link conceded that point to her. The bounty he earned by capturing a group that had been locking up women somewhere was what gave him enough to purchase the item he currently held.

"Surely you did not think I would miss this moment," she continued, and her grin fell into a familiar look of concern. "I thought you would be happier."

"I am happy, but I hate lying to Malon. I've been letting her think I'm sick." Unfortunately, there was no other way to hide that he had been skipping meals, living in the slums, and taking extra mercenary work to save money for an engagement ring. She cared too much not to notice his recent weakness.

Zelda smiled serenely. She had to act like a porcelain doll around people of importance, but he appreciated that the smiles she gave him were always true, especially now when he needed encouragement. She no doubt saw through his excuse to his true anxiety.

"She loves you. I am sure she will forgive you once she sees this."

He swallowed and nodded, having never been so certain yet nervous in his life: he was certain that he wanted to propose, to spend the rest of his life with her, yet he feared what her answer might be.

"Sir Link…" She sighed, holding her hands over her heart to let him know her next words weighed heavily on her. "I know we have spoken of this many times, but it still troubles me that you do not accept a reward for your services to Hyrule. Have you reconsidered my offer to reimburse you for the cost of the engagement ring?"

"I won't accept a reward for what I did. Besides, I want the ring to be as special as Malon is, so I have to pay for it myself."

Because of his Kokiri upbringing, Link knew little of marriage, but he knew that the ring and its cost were supposed to be a symbol of his devotion. He didn't know if Malon was afraid to show her affection because she doubted his commitment, but regardless he wanted to leave no doubt.

"It upsets me that you do not have a safer, more lucrative job than soldier-for-hire. It…It upsets me that you have to live like this to save money. You could have so much more if you let me honor you: a career at the castle, noble status, land, wealth, safety…"

With a chuckle he ran a hand through his hair, accidentally knocking his green cap off and then nearly falling when he bent over to retrieve it. Zelda's frown showed her displeasure at how adversely fatigue had affected him, but his humor never left.

"You have it wrong, my lady. I'm lucky. I want to be healthy again; the rapists almost subdued me when we fought because of how hungry I was." When her frown deepened into a scowl unbecoming of a princess, he realized his tired mind wasn't explaining this the right way. "But no matter how bad things get for me, if seeing Malon and making her happy were the reward, I could endure this for the rest of my life."

Her frown relaxed into a smile which didn't quite reach her eyes, and she nodded as though expecting such an answer. "I see…Your trials have only strengthened your resolve. I believe that no man in Hyrule is kinder or more courageous than you are. But you are so chivalrous that I worry you will never procreate."

Link blinked. Maybe he just couldn't make sense of her statement because of his health, but… "What does procreating have to do with anything?"

"I have seen evil grip this beautiful land once." He nodded. His soul had slept in the Sacred Realm during Ganondorf's seven-year-reign in the alternate timeline, but Princess Zelda had seen everything. In many ways, she'd been through more than he had. "No one's happiness is more important to me than yours, but I will do anything to prevent that from happening again."

His happiness was most important? Dismissing that confusing thought for the moment, he addressed the other half of her statement. "I still don't get it. Is Hyrule in danger?" Was Malon in danger? Would he be able to protect her when he could barely swing a blade?

"No, but it will be. I told you after we defeated Ganondorf that peace will not last forever. He will eventually break the seal on him. Your bloodline must continue so a hero will be here to stop him when that happens."

It had once excited him, but now the thought of raising a family with Malon only made him more afraid to propose, for he didn't know if Malon was even interested in sex or marriage. His aching head swam in doubt and his eyes drooped.

"How do you know that only someone from my bloodline can slay him?"

"The Triforce of Wisdom allows me to see the consequences of people's actions. Yesterday it showed me that the future in which you don't have a child is filled only with pain and suffering, which is why you must procreate. There is a potential obstacle to you becoming a father, however. Sir Link…I know that your wife-to-be has certain…insecurities," she said as delicately as possible.

She looked down, already knowing she had crossed a line, and his sharp eyes narrowed. It had taken his wounded ego years to accept that Malon's decision to remain celibate had nothing to do with him, and being reminded of it brought back those old feelings of inadequacy.

"Zelda, you are one of my best friends, but that is none of your business."

"I know, and I am sorry, but this is a matter of life and death for Hyrule. I need to know that you will produce an heir."

"Do you think I don't want to?" he asked with more anger than he might have used were he in good health. "I want to be with Malon more than anything, but if she doesn't want to, I will never force her." Doing so, whether for pleasure or for Hyrule's future, would make him no better than the men he had arrested.

"Is having relations with someone else for this purpose also out of the question?"

Link had a feeling he was damning himself to a life of abstinence, but he spoke strongly. "Absolutely."

Zelda's perfect royal posture faltered, and Link was too starved, tired, and agitated to determine if her sadness had to do with Hyrule's future or something else. She bowed her head respectfully.

"Please forgive me. It is not my place to make such demands of you."

"Don't worry about it. Your heart's in the right place." He would forgive her when he was in a better mental state. This strange and invasive conversation was not enough to break their bond.

"As is yours," she returned graciously. "Wisdom shows me other truths as well."

"More prophecies?"

"Nothing so profound. I see the consequences of my actions."

She closed her eyes as if to watch such a vision, but Link got the impression that she was hesitating. "Is something wrong?"

When she opened her eyes, she looked so unlike the decisive and dignified woman he knew, but then she smiled as though coming to a decision. To his surprise, she ignored his question and extended a fine glass bottle toward him.

"For example, I know that if I give you this potion, you will have to use the restroom soon."

Link chuckled. Zelda had to wear an emotionless mask so often that he sometimes forgot she had a sense of humor. "Thanks, but I've told you that I won't accept a reward. Potions aren't exactly cheap."

"And princesses are not exactly poor. Consider it a wedding gift. Since the ring is paid for, there is no sense in you staying unhealthy unless you wish to further worry your wife."

Deciding to accept for Malon's sake, he thanked Zelda for the potion and for the confidence boost. The blue liquid tasted faintly sweet, unlike any other potion he'd had, but he quickly forgot about it when his energy returned to him for the first time in months. His chest expanded. His abdomen felt harder and more compact, his biceps flexed, and he stood tall with wide eyes, having forgotten what his full strength felt like.

"You look stronger already, Sir Link."

"Thank you so much. I feel like I can do anything now!" Tonight. He was going to propose tonight. The thought made him tremble in anticipation. "But first, I should find a restroom like you said." Malon was probably finished in the market by now. He didn't need to empty his bladder, but he thought it best to do so anyway before he escorted Malon back to the ranch.

"There is one for men in that building, though I must warn you that it is not what you are accustomed to. It once belonged to a nobleman, so it has frivolous décor. It is designed so that you do not have to look at your own waste."

"Are you sure you're all right?" Frivolity, in this run-down district? Was that another joke? The building she pointed to looked no different from the others.

Once more she ignored his question. "Goodbye, Sir Link."

Without waiting for a response, she turned on her heals and left swiftly. Now that he was healthy and had all his wits about him, he noticed the sadness which had tinged her voice for the entire conversation. Her goodbye sounded permanent, like she was losing something, and it occurred to him that she had not uttered Malon's name once during their meeting. Resolving to visit Zelda tomorrow, he made his way to the restroom.

Malon's feet hurt and her knees were stiff from standing still, for the stains and dirt discouraged her from moving. She fought the urge to gasp when she heard the outside door open. Glancing fearfully at the hole in the wall, she cautiously stepped into the corner so that anyone looking in wouldn't see her. The stench was more powerful there, and her eyes watered.

Red carpet and a bed greeted Link, and he decided Zelda was right: he had never been to a bathroom like this. Where was he supposed to urinate? Finding a hole in the wall at waist level, he incredulously wondered whether he was supposed to pee through it. When he bent down to look inside, he saw nothing and no one in the next room, just a drain in the floor's center. He hesitated.

Malon held her breath. The person on the other side hadn't moved in some time, and she began to hope he would go away. But her eyes widened when something came out of the hole. A long appendage slipped through, dangling down, and she quickly covered her mouth to prevent the horrified shout from escaping.

She used both hands to do it, causing the hem of her dress to fall to the filthy floor, but it didn't matter. An evil man had found her, and he was going to force her to pleasure him. Link hadn't found her in time, and she was going to be raped. Realizing she could no longer hide, she tore her gaze from the member that seemed to twitch for attention and let out the breath she had been holding.

"HEEEELP!"

The shout shocked Link into jumping and withdrawing his member. He knew terror, had heard its voice many times, and while one hand refastened his leggings, the other reached for his sword.

"Who's there? Are you hurt?"

On the other side of the wall, Malon trembled. It couldn't be… "Link?"

"Malon? What are you doing in the men's restroom?"

They looked through the hole from separate sides, and Link's heart pounded as he saw how scared she was.

Malon blinked away unshed tears. Restroom? Apparently she wasn't the only person who had been tricked. She wondered if he had come hoping for a good time with someone else, but immediately dismissed the thought, trusting him completely.

"Actually, this is..." She gulped. "It's a place for men to...get pleasured...anonymously..." Link was silent, and she hoped she hadn't just convinced him she was a prostitute. "I-I didn't come here to do that, though!"

"I know." He trusted her. "Let's get you out of here."

"There's a key on my side," she said, and once he took it and opened the door, she threw her arms around him. "Oh Link, thank goddesses you came! I was so scared!"

She wanted nothing more than to hold him close, but he ended the hug and pulled her outside by the hand. Bolting to the marketplace, he held his sword in his free hand in case he had to protect her, and they did not stop running until Link saw guards.

"How long were you in there?" he asked, not tired from the sprint. "Did someone hurt you?"

"No, I…" She tried, but didn't know how to explain that the princess of Hyrule out of all people had abducted her.

"Let's just get you home."

She nodded, catching her breath, and they held hands as they walked. She had felt weak ever since their relationship matured. Her inability to get closer to Link had smothered her personality, that passion for life which Link had fallen in love with, but he rescued her anyway. She should have known her knight in shining armor would come for her. He had always been her knight, even though he wasn't a knight and had never saved her from mortal danger.

Link tried not to let anything except their hands touch. Malon clearly was not ready for intimacy, and he just showed her his dick. There was no way she'd want to marry him now. She probably didn't even want to hold his hand after what she just went through. Sometimes she seemed so fragile, acting like she might break if he touched or kissed her, and for not the first time he wondered if that was his fault.

Malon was startled when his hand pulled away, but when she looked at him questioningly he did not look back. She felt cold without the contact and realized the moment she'd feared for so long had finally come: Link was drifting from her. This was the first time since he grew from a shy, cute little boy into a brave, handsome man that he had been hesitant to show his affection. Now that she couldn't have it, her hunger for him burned.

She placed her hand in his again, and he held it timidly as though afraid of hurting her. She understood immediately that he felt this was somehow his fault.

"Nothing happened to me, Link," she assured him, squeezing his hand gratefully. "You saved me before anything could."

"_I_ happened, Malon." Her terrified scream would haunt him forever, and he would always remember that _he_ had caused it. He would never force her to explain why she couldn't be intimate, but he suspected it was because of some traumatic incident from her past which he had undoubtedly reminded her of.

"No," she insisted, desperate for him to come back to her. "You did nothing wrong."

Now that she knew what she'd seen belonged to Link and not some man who wanted to hurt her, she didn't mind seeing it. She blushed at the memory, knowing her dreams tonight would be filled with the one she loved. Link was so wonderful…She didn't know what she'd do without him in her life.

He still averted his eyes. Was this pain in her chest what Link endured, every time she kept him at arm's length due to her insecurity? Her blush faded, and she felt like crying. How many times had she been in this situation, wanting him but unable to act? This time, though, she didn't have him to comfort her; for once she had to comfort him. When she got home, she was going to kiss him for all she was worth. She was going to...

She was going to do nothing, she realized, like she always did. No matter how much she loved him, she could never show it, so strong was her fear of how he'd react when he learned the reason behind her uncharacteristic shyness.

Link was already becoming distant, and he would become more distant if she didn't do something. She had been drifting away from herself for so long, and it seemed she was finally making him drift away from his usual warm self as well.

The day couldn't end like this. "W-Wait. I left something there."

"You're not going back to that place," he said strongly. "I'll get it for you once you're home."

"I have to go back one more time. I don't want my last memory of that place to be a terrifying one, or I won't get over it." She grabbed his arm, wanting to feel his warmth. "It won't be scary at all if you're with me."

He melted before her pleading look as always. Against his better judgment, he decided that at full health he could surely take on anyone in Castle Town who troubled them.

"Fine. Stay with me."

His advice was unnecessary; she wanted to be with him more than anything.


End file.
